


Forgiveness is best served with a side of tea

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, But the ending you want or need, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, M/M, Not the ending you expect, READ IT TWICE, Some Humor, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, i really don't know how to tag this, relationship challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Written for the Tumblr request "Kakashi/Yamato, 'It's just hard for me to forgive you after everything that's happened.'"Kakashi and Yamato discuss a relationship concern before, during, and after a mission.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Kakashi's Ninken, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Forgiveness is best served with a side of tea

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"If you have no questions, you're dismissed, Cat, Hound," the Hokage said, and the two ANBU bowed before departing.

"I'll see you at our usual meeting spot in twenty," Cat said, as they stood on the roof of Hokage Tower.

Hound sighed. "Are we going to talk first?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I said I was sorry," Cat said. "Can't you just, I don't know, forgive me?"

They looked at each other in silence.

"It's just hard for me to forgive you after everything that's happened," Cat said, a slight tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I know," Hound sighed. "But, Yamato..."

"No, senpai. See you in twenty," Cat said, before disappearing.

Kakashi frowned underneath his masks. This was not going to be a pleasant mission....

______

"I said I'm sorry," Kakashi offered, again, as they camped that night. A sudden deluge of rain had washed away the scent they were tracking, but likely also led to their target stopping for the night as well.

Yamato gave him his scary face, and Kakashi gave him an eye smile in return.

Yamato rolled his eyes and looked back out the window of the small, camouflaged cabin he had created for them.

Kakashi sat back against one wall, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he twirled shuriken around his fingers, watching the darkened outline of his partner.

"Is it that much of a big deal?" Kakashi asked.

"You know it is," Yamato said, not looking at him. "You know how important it is to me."

"It was just --" Kakashi began, before Yamato cut him off.

"Just what, Kakashi? Just something of high value to me? Just something I care deeply about? Just a way you broke my trust?"

"I think that's a bit much," Kakashi argued. "I know it wasn't a good move, but I was desperate, and you weren't there..."

"So it's my fault?!"

"No, no! I didn't mean it that way. It was just...the timing..."

"So it is my fault, because if I had been around more, you wouldn't have done it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Probably?"

"It's not the first time you did this behind my back," Yamato reminded him. "It's at least the third." He sighed, loudly. "I don't know why I keep trusting you."

"Now wait a minute," Kakashi began. "We've got quite a history, need I remind you? Yeah, sure, I messed up, and I'm working at it. That's no reason to talk about throwing it, us away. And you're not exactly perfect either."

"You're blaming me again?" Yamato snapped. "I did it to you, so you can do it to me? Well, I never did that, senpai," he said, spitting out the now slightly false term of respect.

"You almost did," Kakashi reminded him. "That one time you came home a little too drunk..."

"I don't want to hear it," Yamato snarled. "I'm going to sleep, you can have first watch." 

And with that, he tucked himself into his bedroll without another word.

Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms as he settled in for a long, silent watch.

____

The rain let up about halfway into Yamato's watch, so he woke Kakashi and they packed, dispersed the cabin, and summoned Kakashi's ninken for help with tracking.

"You're still talking to him?" Pakkun asked Yamato, who shrugged as he adjusted his ANBU mask.

Kakashi rolled his eyes under his Hound mask. "Is no one on my side?"

The pack exchanged a look, but didn't answer.

Kakashi shook his head. "Fine, whatever. Let's get going with this before the rain ends and the target moves on."

The pack set to work, and soon the ANBU were following them from tree to tree, the scent growing stronger and stronger.

They communicated through silent field signals as they spotted their mark, sending the pack to form a perimeter for assistance if needed.

Kakashi and Yamato perched high above the two tents in a small clearing, chakra masked.

"Easy," Yamato signed.

"Too easy," Kakashi signed back.

"Trap?" Yamato silently asked.

They turned to study the area again. No traps, wards, seals, barriers, or even trash.

Kakashi tilted his head to his right and they leapt away to talk in a quieter area.

"No traps," Kakashi quietly observed.

"I guess it's just not the regular ANBU mission we were expecting," Yamato said.

They reflected on the mission details. Retrieve a sculpture that had been stolen from a rich merchant, who was donating it to a Konoha museum. Or so the story went, for the public. It was a nice sculpture, an expensive looking one, but the more important aspect was a scroll hidden in its detachable tail.

Why it couldn't have just been given to the Hokage was a mystery, but naturally, nothing had gone right and the merchant's envoy had been attacked and robbed, and the sculpture stolen.

Normally this could have just been a mission for a skilled shinobi, but due to the nature of the scroll, ANBU were sent.

"Civilians?" Yamato checked. They had expected missing nin, but this was a pleasant camping site, nothing suggesting missing nin.

"I think so," Kakashi agreed. "Suggestions?"

"I have an idea or two."

"I love when you have ideas," Kakashi teased.

"You're still in trouble," Yamato reminded him, before jumping away, and Kakashi sighed but followed.

They perched on nearby branches from each other and nodded, before Yamato jumped down and ran through hand seals.

The ground underneath the tents began to grow, with tall grass growing around each tent, growing taller and taller, until it was nearing the top. A few more hand seals, and vertical wooden posts appeared around the entire campsite.

Kakashi nodded to himself before he jumped down, blue chakra beginning to spark in his hand, before he slammed it down onto the ground.

Shrieks disrupted the once stillness of the area, before the tents' inhabitants came flying out. Or rather, tried to. The grass blocked them, and they tumbled over it and each other.

"Why did you pick such a crappy campsite?" one shouted out.

"I didn't, you did!" another responded.

"Tall grass is a stupid place for a tent!" a third chimed in. "No wonder I slept so poorly!"

"You slept poorly because you snore," a fourth responded.

"Like you," Kakashi signed to Yamato, who flipped him off.

"Grab your weapons! Grab the dragon!" the men were shouting, before Yamato ran through more handseals, and the wooden posts grew into a cage, trapping the men.

The ANBU approached, and the formerly confused men stopping shouting, pausing where they stood.

"Shit," one of the thieves said. "ANBU..."

"Not just any ANBU," another groaned. "Why did we have to steal that thing?"

"It's ugly anyway," a third said to the fourth, who the ANBU assumed was the leader of this ragtag group. "Just give it to them!"

"No way! We're not going down without a fight!" the leader snarled.

"I'm not fighting these ANBU over a dragon!" 

"Me either!"

"I give up!"

The leader spat at his team and turned to the ANBU, sword raised.

Hound stepped up, as did the leader, but before the civilian could react, Hound reached through the cage and grabbed the man's sleep shirt. He roughly pulled him towards the cage bars.

"I've had a really rough twenty four hours," Hound quietly said. "So make this easier for all of us, and give us the dragon."

"Not on your life, masked freak," the leader spat.

"Don't insult the ANBU," one of the men groaned.

"We're not with him!" the others shouted.

Hound shrugged and slightly relaxed his grip, before pulling the man forward again, this time so strongly that he slammed into the wooden bars and was knocked out.

"Who's next?" Hound asked, and two of the men put their hands up in surrender, while the other held out the sculpture.

_______

"Don't even start," the men heard Cat say to Hound as they were dragged back to Konoha, hands bound behind their back. "We'll deal with it when we get back."

They wisely chose to stay quiet, not wanting to antagonize their captors, as their minds wandered, wondering what their guards could be talking about...

______

The thieves were in a cell, the sculpture was heading to have its secret removed before it found its new home in a museum, and the ANBU were dismissed.

Cat appeared in his apartment, alone, and he secured his wards before starting to remove his ANBU gear.

"Yamato," he heard Kakashi say. "Just know, I really am sorry."

Yamato continued to take his gear off in silence. 

"I don't know what to say," Yamato said. "I'm tired, and want to shower. I'm still cold from the rain. And I just still can't believe you did it."

Kakashi, having also removed his gear, sighed. "Look at me," he pleaded, and Yamato obliged. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Yamato ran a hand through his dark locks. "You know how much I love those cookies, Kakashi, and you finished the box, again. Without telling me, again. I'm not going to just forgive you easily when this isn't the first time you've done it."

"I know, I know. You love those cookies, but now I do too. A consequence of dating you," Kakashi said, attempting to make a joke, but was met with stony silence. "Ok, that was in poor taste. But, look what I got on my way here from our debriefing," Kakashi informed him, holding up a bag of cookies.

Yamato pursed his lips, eyes glued to the bright packaging.

Kakashi shaked the bag. "Well?"

Yamato sighed and took the bag, opening it and popping one into his mouth, humming happily at it as he headed to the shower.

"You're not out of the doghouse yet," he said over his shoulder, "but it's a start."

"Would it make you happier if I told you I bought two bags?" Kakashi offered.

"Fine, I remember why I keep you around," Yamato called out. "And I'll want tea for my cookies when I get out of the shower..."

"Deal!" Kakashi shouted back, happily walking to the kitchen.

His mood, however, faltered, when he opened cabinet after cabinet only to find there was no tea.

"We really need to start making a shopping list," Kakashi sighed, as he headed to change so he could run to the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you thought it would be angst and infidelity, but I couldn't pass up on this twist for the prompt when it came to me!!
> 
> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Requests always welcomed!


End file.
